Scar's
by Kaleena1247
Summary: Hinamori Momo has to go through so much .. can she make it through when she see her captian agian.. R&R there will be a lemon butnot until mabye the 2nd or 3rd chapter.
1. Scar

So I was listening to my ipod and this song popped up and I thought this would be a good story to right. I have never done a story for bleach but I will try my best. Anyways here is the disclaimer

Disclaimer:Blah blah don't own anything.. blah blah blah...not the song either blah blah..

this has Hinamori Momo in here and I will call her

Momo and Aizen is Aizen...lol

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help to fix myself

Your making me insane

All I can say is

Any person walking by this room would have thought , well it is just a patient. Who had gotten some injuries. What no one knew was what, she was really going threw.

'why?' Hinamori thought to herself as she sat in her bed, looking at the bandages around her chest. Ever since she woke up she had been wondering that exact question. Every night it was the same scenario. The doctors would come in to check on her. To find Hinamori in a ball under the covers sobbing "Captain Aizen".

They were able to change her bandages when she had clammed down,or had fallen asleep. Since she had woken up she would barely eat anything. Even though tonight would be the last night she would have to be in the hospital. It didn't help her nerves at all. It had been a week since she woke up.But everytime she would try to sleep, he was there. He was in her dreams and in her thoughts. As Momo sat there in her bed thinking about her captain Aizen ,as she was thinking about him silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.'captain Aizen Why? I had trusted you captain please tell me why you did this.' Momo thought to herself as she sat alone all night thinking aboout her captain.

For a moment Momo could have sworn that she felt someone spirit energy, but she wasnt sure if she was really sensing his spirit energy. He couldnt possibly be here. She knew it was late so she knew that no one would be up wondering around late at night. ' I must be imagining things.'she thougtht to herself.

Then she sensed it again but stronger this time and it felt close like it was right out side of her room. It was his she knew it had to be her Captains spirit energy that she was sensing.

"it cant be." Momo ssaid softly to herself as she quickly got out of her bed. As she reached the door she was scared yet excited because she knew that it was him. Momo looked out her door , only to find a figure in the shadow once the figure saw Momo he stepped forward so Momo could see that it was him.

"N-No , No , there is no way it is you"In shock at the sight in front of her. This was indeed her Captain.

"c-captain Aizen?" in her voice you could hear the cnfusion.

" I'm sorry Momo." was all Aizen said.

When Momo tried to grab Aizen he vanished into thin air. The next thing Hinamori knew she was in her bed alone.

TBC...

well I hope you like .. I was a little sad that I cant right more right now but I will possibly up date later this week.

Remember reply give me ideas .. I wanna know what you think..


	2. Scar's chapter 2!

**So here is the 2nd chap.. hope you enjoy.. sorry if I lie anytime in this story it just happens.. I guess people will just have to get over it...well here is the Disclaimer..oh yea I don't know much about Tôshirô Hitsugaya so don't get mad at me if I make up stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. I want to but I don't... Tear Tear **

**anyways remember review tell me what you think and flames are welcome.. they make me feel special. **

" _I'm sorry Momo." was all Aizen said._

_When Momo tried to grab Aizen he vanished into thin air. The next thing Hinamori knew she was in her bed alone._

' Was last night real, did it actually happen.' was all hinamori could think to herself.' Why did he say sorry. What is he sorry for.' There was so much going threw her mind that she didn't notice that captain tôshirô hitsugaya had walked into her room. Momo was broken out of her train of thought at the sound of tôshirô's voice saying "good morning Momo." he said with a smile.

"Momo?" a little concerned that she had not answered .

"sorry tôshirô, I am just a little distracted this morning." Momo said putting a fake smile on to show that she was okay.

"so are you happy that you get to leave." Tôshirô looking at Momo with full concern in his eyes.

"i feel great, I cant wait to be able to leave. I will finally be able to get back to work."Just thinking about going to work without Aizen made her eyes sting with unshed tears. Sensing her change in mood tôshirô began to move to comfort hinamori.

"you know hinamori you don't have to come back until you are ready. Momo I might ot konw what you are going threw but I am here for you mom, just remember that." That seemed to be exactly what Momo needed as she went towards him and the only thing she was able to choke out between her tears were, " tô..tô..shirô... thank...you ... so... much..."

what most people don't understand is the fact that Tôshirô and Hinamori had much history together. They have been friends for awhile. Tôshirô knew many reasoning behind Momo's joining of all he knew her feelings for Aizen. Momo had become a Soul Reaper in hopes of becoming close to Aizen. The day that she was told that she would be with Aizen's team she was so happy. Tôshirô was happy. Most people when they look at Tôshirô they would think he is a best friend of hers or like a brother type of figure that looked out for Hinamori, but no one knew the true feeling that he had held for her. And seeing her in this state made it very hard for him to contain his feelings for her.

**MEAN WHILE WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH AIZEN**

'God what was I thinking what is wrong with me,i shouldn't have done that.'Aizen mentally kicking himself in the head.'i shouldn't have said that to her. I shouldn't have gone there period. There were so many things I wanted to do to her but I couldn't.' When Aizen was a captian in the soul society he had chosen Momo because he knew that the only reason she had joined was because of him. Due to the code Aizen was not allowed to use Momo in the way that he would want to. This code states that no captain or vice captain are to have relationships with other soul reapers. Meaning that he was left to attend to his needs alone. Any man would have the needs that he did if they had to work close to a very delicate, beautiful woman with amazing curves. It would make any man go crazy. Usually Aizen was able to keep himself at bay but it was harder for him now and he need for her to satisfied him so bad . And with the code gone he could have her now. But facing her and seeing how she was around him made him change his mind.

**BACK TO Tôshirô And Momo**

Tôshirô also knew about the code. That is most of the reason that he had not told hinamori about his feelings for her.

" Momo would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Tôshirô asked as he began to release her from his arms. Momo finish drying her face off ,from the tears.

" Um...yea, hold on I need to get dressed first." Hinamori is not very shy around Tôshirô they have know each other for a while and he had seen her body many of times. Momo just took off her gown not thinking that it would be a big deal weather he was in the room or not. What Hinamori didnt notice was the body moving closer behind her. Momo jumped slightly as she felt warm hands touch her waist. Momo turned around in his arms and was about to say something when a pair of lips meet her mouth. As they broke from the kiss the only thing Momo heard was..

" I love you Hinamori Momo."


	3. Scar chapter 3!

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while .... dont shoot me but this one is extra longer so dont kill me just yet.. anyways you know the drill read review and no one will get hurt...lol....ohh yea here is your disclaimer **_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN ANYTHING...OH AND YEA NOT EVEN THAT SONG....**_

_**Enjoy my 3 chapter.. also Warning dont read if you dont like. **_

" I love you Hinamori Momo." was all Tôshirô said before he pulled in for another kiss. 'did I hear him right? Did he just say that.' Momo thought to herself. Momo didn't object to him kissing her but she didn't approve either.

As tôshirô pulled away to give them a chance to catch their breaths,he was surprised when he heard hinamori say "i didn't know , why didn't you tell me this before now....I'm...." before she was able to finish, she was cut off again by tôshirô's lips on hers. Tôshirô didn't want her to talk he just wanted her to feel what he felt. Momo kissed him back which also had shocked tôshirô.(so lets recap Momo was going to change and now tôshirô has his arms around hinamori's naked waist,and she was only wearing a bra and underwear.)Tôshirô hand began to wonder Momo body. Momo couldn't help but moan as she felt tôshirô touch her. Just the sound of Hinamori moaning turned on tôshirô on more then her half naked body. Hinamori squeaked as she felt tôshirô length grow against her thigh. She had never felt anything like that before. It made her wonder what it looks like and felt like. The next thing Momo knew she was on her bed underneath tôshirô. Hinamori knew it was wrong but there was something about the way tôshirô had done things to her that made her want more, even though she still knew it was wrong.

Hinamori knew all about the rules that forbid anything between captains and vice captains but this was the only thing that was making her forget, making her feel better about herself. She didn't even notice tôshirô's hand unhooking her bra. Once tôshirô had unhooked her bra, he slid his hand away from her back and took it off. Once the bra was on the floor tôshirô grabbed her breast and squeezed it lightly , and started to play with her nipple. Which had earned him a moan from his companion. Momo didn't know what was happening all she knew was that what he was doing felt so good to her. Tôshirô then did something Momo didn't expect. He began to lick and nip at her breast. Momo gasp and moaned as tôshirô did a rhythm on her breast,lick sick kiss lick suck kiss. Then he would switch to the neglected breast and do it to it. Tôshirô could feel himself growing harder with every moan he heard from Hinamori. Hinamori felt helpless as she sat there while tôshirô did everything to her. Hinamori felt a spark of confidence and moved her hands down tôshirô's clothed covered chest. Momo stopped at the knot in front of tôshirô robe. Hinamori noticed that her hand were shaking really bad.'well you came this far don't turn back now.' hinamori thought to herself as she slowly began to untie tôshirô's robe. She felt tôshirô freeze above her as if waiting until she was done. When Momo had untied the knot in his robe she began to open the robe. She wasn't that surprised that he was very built.

She Knew her would be very built because he worked really hard,and that is why he is a captain before her. Tôshirô remained completely still as Momo hand roamed his chest. As hinamori was looking at his chest her eyes wandered lower to the hem of his boxers she gasped as she saw a huge bulge in his boxers. Hinamori chicks became a light pink which made tôshirô chuckle lightly. Tôshirô moved off of hinamori who whimpered form the lost of heat. He took off his robe and them he saw hinamori get up off the bed and walk toward him.

'Man does she look beautiful.'Tôshirô thought to himself . Hinamori felt more confident than before and was determine to show Tôshirô the same pleasure she had felt. Hinamori sat tôshirô down, and did something tôshirô didn't even think she would do. Tôshirô groaned and bucked into hinamori's hand as she grabbed his length in his boxers and began to stroke it slowly. Hinamori had no clue what she was doing but it had to be something good if tôshirô was making the same sounds that she made a couple of mins ago.

Tôshirô threw his head back and gave a throaty groan. Momo was getting more and more confident with every groan tôshirô made. Soon Momo began to move her hand faster and even got brave enough to lick the top of his length. Tôshirô almost lost it right then and there but he wanted to hold out so that he could bring her where she was bringing him right now. Momo began to put more of his length into her mouth ,but she didn't really know what she was doing. She felt tôshirô stiffen and she stopped and looked up to see if she had done something wrong when she noticed, that his eyes were closed tight like he was trying to concentrate, and there was a thin sheet a sweat across his body.

Tôshirô opened his eyes to see hinamori's face inches from his with a curious look on her face. Like as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. Which was true because she really didn't know what she was doing. Tôshirô grabbed hinamori waist and began to move his hands down until the found her underwear line and began to move them down. While tôshirô was taking down her underwear , they both heard a knock on the door. Though before anyone could come in tôshirô was at the door fully dressed and had whispered to hinamori "lay down and act like you are asleep. I will deal with them as quick as I can. Just please act like you are asleep." tôshirô opened the door and walked outside. Hinamori followed what tôshirô had told her to do. She heard the bits and pieces of the conversation outside. It sounded like he was talking to a doctor of some sort. Hinamori opened her eyes but quickly closed them as she saw the door open. She heard footsteps but didn't know who it was so she tired to act like she was asleep.

Hinamori heard the foot steps getting closer to her. Then she heard someone's voice by her ear say "Hinamori why? Why didn't you wait for me." Hinamori knew just by the voice who it was , it was her Aizen, but she didn't want to open her eyes to see him. Hinamori could still hear tôshirô talking outside the door. "Hinamori I could have done this for you . Not him. Why? I thought you loved me... not Him?" Aizen's voice said in Hinamori's ear.

' how does he know I love him.' hinamori thought to herself. ' I must be imagining things there is now way he is here.

" I will see you later Momo. Keep in mind Hinamori when you think I am not looking I am looking, when you think I am not there I am there......Goodbye." Then Aizen's voice disappeared, when the door opened again but this time I heard tôshirô voice say " it is okay they are gone now hinamori you can stop pretending you are asleep." Momo opened her eyes and saw tôshirô. Tôshirô came over to hinamori and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry we really shouldn't have done that earlier. I just wanted to show you how I felt about you. Sorry , but if you would still like to go out with me to eat later than I will come by in a few hours to get you."tôshirô , then kissed Hinamori on the forehead and left.

Leaving Hinamori alone , and with her thought.

TBC...........

_**Yea I know it wasn't a full lemon but it was the best for right now.. anyways remember even if you are and at me review,... I still like your comments.**_

_**Forever **_

_**Kaleena1247**_


	4. Authors note

Look I know I am really sorry for not updating but I will give you 2 chapters to melt on okay.. I have been really crammed with finals and a lot of other stuff too. So I would really appreciate it If no one bit off my head.. I will love you forever. So I will update as soon as I can which will be this Weekend cause I have no life.. lol.. but hey if you were to read this I am also having a little writers block so maybe you can give me some ideas and I will give you credit for it.. thanks and hey if you read my story's and don't review you guys SUCK...lol.. not really just reviews make writers HAPPY!!!!..

thanks for understanding I will have them chaps up soon..


End file.
